1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and method of enhancing depth perception, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method of enhancing perception with respect to depth of an input image by controlling a colour component of each layer with respect to an input image including layers in different depths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand has been increasing for an ultra definition (UD) image service due to the introduction of digital movies. Specifically, enhanced realism is needed to be expressed on a large screen. In particular, to express a realistic image on a large screen such as a UD image, an image processing procedure is more important than anything else.
Also, a 3-dimensional (3D) image that is viewed without 3D spectacles often fails to achieve realism, causes visual fatigue, and can provide an unnatural image to an audience.
To generate a realistic image, 3D-effect image enhancements may be needed. Since a conventional method for enhancing 3D-image effects is typified by an image processing method that fails to consider an input image characteristic, the conventional method is insufficient for expressing natural realism.
Accordingly, a method for generating an image expressing natural realism may be needed.